Intraoral cameras such as The AcuCam Concept III from DENTSPLY International Inc., are known to be useful in the art. Real time images of the oral cavity can be displayed for purposes of diagnosis, treatment, patient education and the like.
It will be appreciated that the dental professional has a wide range of useful equipment with which patient treatments can be effected. While this results in improved patient care, the professional must be cognizant of the physical space requirements of equipment and the office within which it is used.
A need exists therefore, for smaller and improved equipment. According to the present invention, a camera system provides digital video output and has the ability to integrate into existing dental office furniture such as the dental chair/unit or the cabinetry in a space-saving manner.
Whenever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawings to refer to the same or like parts.